


Lost

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Prompt: Louie can get lost anywhere. There's no helping it, he's even gotten lost in the house boat a couple of times. Even with both brothers and Donald looking out for him, its not enough, he still regularly finds himself lost. Louie is the first of the four to get a cellphone because it has a GPS, it's so helpful for him getting from place a to b, less helpful in buildings, but that's what his brothers are for.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @jazzy-cassette over on Tumblr.

"Hey!" Dewey exclaimed loudly, "how come Louie gets a phone?"

He had dropped what he had been holding-- a brand-new video game gifted to him from Uncle Donald-- in order to gape at the device in Louie's hands: the newest model of the WaddlePhone. Even Huey had briefly paused his poring over the new set of encyclopedias in order to see what all the fuss was about... Before simply shrugging and going back to his brand-new books.

"It comes with a built-in GPS system," Donald explained, "in case you haven't noticed, Louie... Kind of needs it."

"Why not get him one of those... Those..." Dewey stalled out, "uh, Huey? What's that word? The books with all the ma--?"

"Atlas?"

Dewey grinned. "Yeah, one of those! Or, or, put him on a leash! Even if you're gone, we can take care of him."

"Uh-huh," Huey said, rolling his eyes, "if Uncle Donald did that, he'd put you _both_ on leashes and leave _me_ in charge."

"Yep," Donald put in.

"Hey! That hurts, Uncle D."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Louie, there _will_ be guidelines with this, okay? Huey, Dewey, you will get phones of your own someday. Louie just needs it more right now."

Dewey frowned just as Huey nodded, giving a silent thumbs-up.

"Good."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Louie?"

The youngest triplet looked up, blinking when he saw his great-uncle standing at the end of the hall with his mother. "Hi, Uncle Scrooge. Mom."

"What are you doing, lad?" Scrooge asked, frowning as he studied Louie.

The young duck was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking uncharacteristically concentrated as he studied the screen of his phone. Every so often, he would groan, tap the screen frustratedly, or flip the screen in order to look at it from a different angle.

"Which way is the stupid kitchen?" he muttered, jabbing at the screen repeatedly, "there's a can of Pep! in there screaming my name!"

"The kitchen?" Della asked, "you mean, right through the door behind you?"

Louie glanced over his shoulder and sighed deeply. "Great. Thanks, Mom."

She frowned. "Don't you know your way around this place, sweetheart?"

"You're giving me too much credit, Mom. Hasn't Uncle Donald ever told you about he times I've gotten lost on the houseboat?"

 _"The houseboat?"_ Scrooge asked, just as Della piped in with _"Times?"_

Louie nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And I'm just hearing of this _now?"_ Della asked incredulously.

"Well, duh. Having the CEO of Louie, Incorporated be someone with absolutely no sense of direction would kinda lower its street cred."

"Uh-huh," Della muttered, shaking her head, "first, you're not a CEO. You're my son. And this should be something I know about so I can help you with it... Or, better yet, something that your uncle took care of long ago."

"He tried," he interjected, "there was actually a time where he put signs on the doors and walls, like some sort of big hotel. Huey and Dewey tried helping me around but got tired of doing that quickly. So I have this phone now, and Huey and Boyd even worked together to add the floor plans of the manor and houseboat to the GPS so I don't get lost. See?"

He showed Della the screen, which did indeed show a detailed map of the house, with a little blip that represented him.

"And you still couldn't find the kitchen?!" Scrooge asked, raising an eyebrow, "it's right behind you!"

"There are... One, two, three, fo-- too many doors around here, Uncle Scrooge. Sorry I don't know which one leads to the kitchen."

"There _is_ no door to the kitchen!"

"So?"

"Okay, okay," Della cut in, "how about this: Louie, I know this place inside and out. I'll teach you how to navigate it without that."

"Uh, you're only supposed to teach me _important_ things, Mom."

"Well, I think it's important that all three of my boys know their way around McDuck Manor. We start tomorrow."

Louie knew there was no arguing with his mother, so instead he just nodded. "Fine. Whatever."


End file.
